Y si te quedas, ¿Qué?
by Aeren76
Summary: Amantes a escondidas desde su adolescencia, Draco Malfoy y Harry Pottter viven una doble vida llena de mentiras en la que los dos parecen estar de acuerdo. Cuando uno de ellos decide que no puede continuar con la farsa ¿Será su amor capaz de superar esta última prueba? ¿O acabarán alejándose y perdiéndose para siempre?


Hola, para celebrar la semana del cumpleaños de nuestro Draco Malfoy, os dejo un pequeño oneshot, espero que os guste, ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título**: Y si te quedas, ¿qué?

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Contador de palabras:** ~7.250~

**Estatus:** Completo.

**Resumen:** Amantes a escondidas desde su adolescencia, Draco y Harry viven un doble vida en la que los dos parecen estar de acuerdo. Cuando uno de ellos decide que no es capaz de continuar, ¿Será su amor capaz de superar esta última prueba? ¿O acabarán alejándose para siempre?

**Notas:** Hace unos días descubrí esta canción de Santiago Cruz y me gustó tanto que decidí hacer una pequeña historia que incluyese extractos de ella. Mi primer intento de songfic, que creo que se llama.

**Beta**:** Hermione Drake** **y RoHoshi**

* * *

_Y si te quedas, ¿qué?_

Afuera llueve, una copiosa aguanieve que brilla como una cortina opalescente que se mece al compás de las ráfagas de la fuerte ventisca que asolaba las calles. La vivienda, un ático en pleno barrio del centro del Londres _muggle_ que hacía meses había alquilado, está tibia. Tenían aquel lugar desde que los encuentros con Draco pasaron de una aventura puntual a algo más continuo. Cuando las impersonales habitaciones de hotel dejaron de ser suficientes, cuando el ansia de sexo que les acicateó los primeros meses tras la guerra dio cabida a conversaciones, a caricias. A un grado de ternura que hablaba de algo más que de un revolcón del que nadie sabía nada. Cuando la necesidad de intimidad empezó a decir en voz alta y clara que no sólo eran dos cuerpos enlazados en un abrazo lascivo. Al final, el desenfreno y el miedo acabaron sublimados, transformados en algo más sentido y duradero; entre ambos germinó, contra todo pronóstico, una tímida amistad. Esa amistad condujo a la confianza, a algo que no nombraban, pero que para Harry sólo tenía un nombre; _Amor_.

Mira a su espalda, cree haber escuchado un eco. Pero allí sólo hay soledad. Ni siquiera sabe si vendrá. Pero tiene el ansia, la profunda necesidad de estar en aquel espacio, el de ellos, el que habían ido llenando de pedacitos de sus vidas. Pedacitos robados, como piezas dispersas de un puzzle incompleto. Diminutos recuerdos, lo mínimo, lo indispensable para poder decir que aquella era su casa más que cualquier otra en el mundo.

Camina hasta el aparador junto a la librería que está a su derecha y escancia dos dedos de whisky en un vaso ancho en el que navegaba un solitario hielo. Casi puede oírle asegurando que estaba desperdiciando el sabor del líquido ambarino, que no había aprendido nada, pero no le importa. Casi, casi, podía escuchar la respuesta que él siempre acababa por darle; _Ya sabes que no me importa… que soy así… _qué falso, Harry sólo quiere complacerle.

_Sé que estas cansado_

_que has tenido un día largo_

_y quieres apagar el mundo._

_Sé que todo el día_

_he contado las horas_

_para tenerte cerca._

La llave en la cerradura le hace sonreír con un cansancio del que no es consciente. Siempre le sorprendía que usase el método _muggle_ para entrar allí. No se mueve. No quiere. No puede. No mientras se permite aquel instante de embeleso. Allí de pie, la luz de la calle a su espalda y enfrente el resplandor anaranjado de la entrada rompiendo las tinieblas mientras Draco se vuelve real.

Inspira hondo, como cuando alguien que se ahoga busca oxígeno con desesperación. Necesita de su presencia para vivir, necesita saberlo real tras aquella separación forzosa. Cada día odia más esa frase lapidaria que les había alejado; _el qué dirán._ Desearía ser capaz de tener paciencia, pero ha descubierto que el amor no es solo entrega, pasión o cariño, el amor también le hace sentir celos, inseguridad y egoísmo. Necesita a Draco. Es consciente de que, cómo él le ama, nadie podrá, porque por Draco, Harry ha decidido dejar de ser el icono, el niño de oro, el salvador y convertirse en sólo Harry, un hombre corriente. Harry, el hombre que quiere a Draco. El hombre cuya felicidad radica en disfrutar una vida sencilla al lado de su pareja. Y al diablo con las esperanzas del resto. Ha vivido casi toda su vida adulta pretendiendo ser lo que no era. Y ya no puede más. Ahora quiere ser él mismo. Y eso significaba amar a Draco sin tener que esconderse.

Suaves pasos sobre la alfombra que se acercan hasta donde, aún de pie, mira la lluvia caer, permitiendo que el último pitillo se consuma sin notarlo. El alcohol quema a la par que aquel sentimiento. Poderoso, hambriento, _le necesita_. Hacerle suyo y, a su vez, entregarse.

_Sé que a veces piensas_

_que has equivocado_

_pasos en tu vida._

_Sé que a veces pienso_

_que si no te tengo_

_para que más pasos._

—Sabes que no me gusta que fumes…

La voz sosegada en su oído le estremece, mientras cálidas vaharadas rozan su cuello desnudo. Suaves labios que se presionan contra su pulso que, de forma irremediable, se ha alterado. Draco siempre le provoca ese vértigo. Su cuerpo hierve, se convierte en un caótico frenesí con su sola presencia.

—Has venido —musita. Un suave conjuro y los restos de tabaco se esfuman de su piel y del cuarto. La ausencia de humo hace más patente el aroma de la cara colonia que el rubio lleva. Del rastro de aire frío impregnando sus ropas, como si, en lugar de aparecerse, hubiese paseado hasta el lugar.

—Sabes que sí, que siempre que puedo vengo… —asiente. Dedos largos y elegantes, de uñas cuidadas, recorren el cuello que, hasta unos minutos antes, estaba tirante como la cuerda de un arco. De forma experta, hunde las yemas, deshaciendo nudos, alejando tensiones para, más tarde, recorrer con la boca la zona sensibilizada por el masaje.

Draco es algo más alto que él y, desde su posición, su pecho apretado contra la espalda del moreno, puede abarcar con facilidad el cuerpo de éste. Enredando los brazos, deja descansar la mejilla sobre el tupido cabello azabache, que relumbra con destellos azulados. Pese a su apariencia crespa, los mechones se sienten sedosos bajo su rostro. Inspira el olor del champú que aún persiste después de la ducha que sabe que su pareja ha tomado al llegar, como siempre hace. El cuerpo de Harry está caliente, le acoge amoldándose al suyo como si fuesen los dos polos opuestos de un imán que al final convergen.

—Estás helado, Draco —protesta con ternura, girándose para encerrarle en un abrazo que si proviniese de otra persona le asfixiaría. Pero es Harry y con él todo contacto es poco. Con Harry, Draco siente como si sus percepciones virasen y se desprendiese de toda esa educación encorsetada que ha recibido desde la cuna. Con Harry, se siente libre, tal y como debe ser en un hombre que apenas ha cumplido veinte años. Libre de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y besarle justo allí, libre de mecerse contra el corazón que late acelerado, al compás del suyo. Libre de mirar a su compañero del alma y permitirse afirmar que le ama, que es un hombre y que el mundo no se acaba. Que, muy por el contrario, aún no ha empezado para ellos.

—Pues ven y caliéntame, Harry —le reta, atrapado en el fondo de esa mirada que le traspasa.

Los ojos verdemar refulgen, iluminando el semblante del mago moreno. Los labios, rojos, destacan en medio del rastro de barba oscura y mal afeitada de la que Draco ya no intenta que se deshaga. Hace tiempo que se rindió y le confesó en voz alta que adoraba sentir ese vello áspero raspando su piel mientras se besan, mientras se entregan al deseo. Hace tiempo que Harry sabe cuánto le gustan a Draco todas esas pequeñas diferencias de las que tanto se rió en un principio. Cuando ellos no eran ellos.

Caminan a trompicones por el espacioso salón. Esquivan el cómodo sofá de piel color caramelo, la mesita donde reposan un par de libros abiertos. Entre besos llenos de urgencia, un reguero de ropas marca el camino que tantas veces les ha llevado a la alcoba. Con impaciencia le libra de la chaqueta a medida, pura lana de un azul jaspeado en gris, que seguramente proviene de esa sastrería a la que le obligó a acompañarle y cuyo nombre le hace siempre burlarse de él. El rubio, sin embargo infatigable, le hizo posar y pasar más de una hora bajo los mandatos de un par de sastres que midieron todo cuanto Harry tenía que ofrecer. Ahora, _Gieves & Hawkes _tenía un dossier suyo tan extenso como el del mismo Draco, incluso le ha hecho comprarse un par de trajes que el Gryffindor sólo ha usado en alguna de sus cenas más intimas.

Dan dos pasos más mientras, con rapidez, Harry entierra los dedos en la seda de la sobria corbata. El tejido sisea cuando el perfecto nudo americano queda deshecho. Los dispares extremos son un borrón de vivo azul en contraste con la camisa. Ávida, la boca se cierra sobre el cuello que se le entrega. Gime deleitado por el sabor, por la textura, por el calor que encuentra allí. Los primeros botones obedecen a su magia y se abren con docilidad, mostrándole la base de la garganta, el pecho, un atisbo de los pezones rosados, que encajan en el centro de la palma de sus manos con una perfección que le aturde.

Draco ronronea, se estremece por la intensa rapidez de sus avances. Un fugaz pensamiento de que cualquiera que esté observando el aguacero en el piso de enfrente puede verlos llega y se va con la misma celeridad. Pero nada importa, porque él padece la misma hambre.

La camisa de Draco, de refinado_ pinpoint_ blanco, cae desplegada sobre la sudadera de felpa negra que Harry acaba de quitarse. Sin saber exactamente cómo, están apoyados contra la pared del dormitorio. Se besan de nuevo, labios calientes que se abren inquietos, dientes, ansias, saliva. Una lucha casi dolorosa por dominar, por entregar, por arrancarle el jugo a cada segundo de esa intimidad que tanto han esperado.

—Sabes tan bien —musita.

Un reguero de ósculos desciende por el pálido torso, buscando el ombligo, donde hunde la lengua una y otra vez, fiel remedo de lo que sueña con hacerle en otras partes de su anatomía. Dedos livianos tirando con ímpetu de la hebilla de plata. De rodillas, alza la mirada y, mordiéndose un labio, se pierde un instante en los iris grises que le contemplan. Largas pestañas trigueñas sombrean el limpio mercurio, mientras un mechón de puro platino cubre la frente crispada en un gesto de innegable placer. De pronto, Draco parece más joven y perdido, casi el mismo chico que una noche le retó en un oscuro pasillo del castillo, el mismo que le sujetó entre juramentos y lágrimas, devorando sus labios hasta que sangraron, hasta que acabaron enredados en un nudo del que nunca más quisieron soltarse.

Dos años, casi tres y aún sentía el mismo vacío en la boca del estómago al desnudarle. Esa primera visión, descubrir la cremosa piel, olerla, degustarla, siempre es especial para Harry.

Entierra el rostro en el pantalón e inspira con deleite. Jabón, almizcle, un levísimo rastro de la esencia a lanolina procedente del tejido que aún cubre los abultados genitales. Besa y lame con fervor cada porción de piel que va descubriendo, hasta que su nariz se pierde en el vello color miel del pubis de Malfoy. Roza con sus yemas la piel tensa de los testículos, que se aprietan altos, casi escondidos. Sujeta la base del pene, mientras desliza la lengua por la salada extensión. Acaricia el miembro, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, descubriendo el glande congestionado en una cadenciosa sucesión, lo besa, llevándolo al interior de su boca, gozando de la pesada carne que palpita contra su lengua.

—Harry… —suplica con voz ronca, al sentir el apretón pertinaz que le impide mover las caderas.

—Eres exquisito, Draco… me encantas… lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sin esperar respuesta, hunde un dedo en el perineo, la yema rueda, incitante, bordeando la entrada, que palpita sometida a la caricia.

—Por favor… —jadea.

—Quisiera probarte… te he extrañado tanto… —confiesa—. Tu sabor… tu olor… _tú_ dentro de mi boca, Draco… —Succiona la ingle, mordiendo con fuerza. Amasa las nalgas tensas, mientras las separa de la pared para así hacer que el miembro de su amante entre profundamente en su garganta.

Durante unos minutos interminables, deliciosos, Draco se deja subyugar por el mago que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo. El ansia de dejarse ir le domina en oleadas cada vez más potentes, cada vez más fuertes, casi imposibles de resistir. Latiendo en su vientre, en sus venas, un pulso desbocado y poderoso, vibra rogando por liberarse.

En un titánico esfuerzo, aparta esa boca sedosa que parece querer tragarle y, sin mediar palabra, insta a Harry a ponerse de pie para, acto seguido, llevarle de la mano hasta la cama que aguarda por ellos. El moreno pasa la mano por la colcha y ésta se desvanece, para segundos después, quedar en el suelo a los pies del lecho.

—Túmbate —ordena con suavidad. Cuando le obedece, aún en silencio, posa las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de cabellos revueltos, dominándole desde arriba.

Adora ver a su pareja realizando aquel despliegue de magia. Le devora los labios, chupándole la lengua esquiva, gozoso por el sabor de la saliva que paladean en un lento vaivén, en el que intercambian el poder, penetrándose, incitándose a ir más rápido, más fuerte, más lejos. Las manos del Slytherin viajan por la nervuda anatomía del Gryffindor, hasta que con tortuosa lentitud, rozan la línea oscura de vello que desciende por el centro del vientre, partiendo desde el ombligo para volverse más tupida a medida que se pierde bajo la cintura de los vaqueros gastados, que desabrocha con una facilidad fruto de la práctica. Se baja de la cama completamente desnudo y, con gesto impaciente, le libera de un sólo movimiento de los jeans. Harry no lleva ropa interior y su sexo húmedo salta, grueso y compacto, rezumando humedad sobre el vientre que se agita al compás de sus rápidas respiraciones. Con un rugido gutural, el rubio le insta a moverse sobre el colchón cubierto por sábanas de suave algodón azul marino hasta que están acomodados en el centro de la misma.

Pasea los claros ojos por el hombre que le espera. Las rodillas dobladas ligeramente separadas, los brazos extendidos, las palmas abiertas, los párpados lánguidos, ocultando el brillo de jade. En ese instante, Harry le parece más que nunca una joya a la que atesorar.

—Ven aquí, Draco —pide a media voz, los labios rojos fruncidos, tan tiernos que es imposible no desear besarlos—. Te necesito…

—¿De verdad…? —Abre los dedos y los deja ascender por las pantorrillas, las rodillas flexionadas y los muslos. Tira y le expone cuanto puede, riendo ante el gemido aquiescente de Harry—. ¿Y cuánto me necesitas, hummm...?

Harry se acaricia el pecho, ondulando las caderas; Draco maldice en silencio. Merlin, ver esos glúteos salpicados de una sedosa pelusilla, la entrepierna oscura, la verga con el glande descubierto, púrpura, brillante como un jugoso caramelo es demasiado tentador. La forma en que su torso se amplía en torno a las costillas, hasta llegar a los hombros cargados de músculos, que bailan bajo la luz anaranjada que inunda la alcoba.

—Muchísimo… demasiado… —acepta. Las caderas se alzan. Impúdico, se acaricia a sí mismo, trazando en camino entre los pezones color caramelo y el pubis. El pulgar juega con la piel del prepucio, recogiendo la humedad para extenderla luego en la sonrojada longitud erecta.

—Eres un pervertido, Potter —le regaña, gateando hasta que captura el dedo que Harry ha usado sobre su pene para poder absorber cada gota que pueda encontrar.

—Ajá… y eso a ti no parece molestarte —ríe. Enreda los talones en el trasero de Draco y le atrae, sus lenguas danzan, sin llegar a hacer el beso realidad. Chupa con fuerza de esa tierna carne, sabrosa y amarga por sus fluidos. Quiere morderle, ansioso, demandando más de aquel intoxicante calor.

—Sabes que no… que me encanta ver cómo te preparas para mí —concede, inclinándose para resbalar la mejilla por el terso miembro, hasta ganar el camino que le lleva al pequeño botón escondido entre sus nalgas.

Cierra los ojos al jugar con la sensible zona, una y otra vez, rápido y luego cada vez más lento, presionando cuanto puede hasta vulnerarle y sentirle palpitar en torno a su lengua. Le empapa de saliva, bebiéndose el acre sabor con complacencia, deleitado porque al fin, le tiene a su merced. La sangre ruge en sus oídos, impidiéndole oír los quejidos de Harry, que ha levantado el trasero de la cama para ofrecerle una mejor perspectiva.

Nota cada músculo del estrecho pasadizo enroscándose en torno a su lengua, un pulso atenúa al siguiente estrujando los dedos con los que ha empezado a penetrarle. Gira, apartando el rostro para poder apreciar cómo el de Harry se contorsiona presa del goce, al borde del orgasmo que le niega sin una pizca de compasión.

—¡Draco! —protesta. Los ojos verdes, inmensos, prometiendo venganza—. ¡No te atrevas a detenerte…!

—Shhh… pero qué impaciente… —se burla. Lame de nuevo, muerde, besa, chupa, hasta que puede sentir cómo el camino se le presenta tierno, casi suplicante. Rueda la lengua ascendiendo una vez más, hasta apoyar aquellas preciosas nalgas en sus muslos. Harry comprende y, con un jadeo de anticipación, apoya las palmas sobre el colchón, arqueando la espalda, cada pierna doblaba y extendida en torno a su amante.

—Draco… —urge, al notar el hechizo que le baña por dentro, tan cálido, procurando no causarle incomodidad—. Draco…_ya…_

—Un día de estos vamos a tener que hacer algo… con esa… manía tuya… de… —Cierra los ojos al sentirse entrar en el ardiente pasadizo, que le aprieta con una fuerza increíble—. Ser tan… impaciente... por… Circe… —solloza. El latido de la sangre contra los tímpanos le ensordece mientras sigue, _y sigue,_ hasta que está tan adentro que cree que sería capaz de perderse en aquel cuerpo.

Se abrazan un instante, labios unidos, lenguas que se buscan, deseos, lamentos, susurros compartidos, sólo de ellos. Fluir, cadera contra cadera, mezclando sus sudores, dedos enredados en un cabello ajeno, manos que sostienen, que guían, que acunan. Y placer, un goce que repta febril, con cada estocada, elevándoles hasta el borde. Una nota que se sostiene en el aire hasta que explota, consumida en una fulgurante culminación.

Entierra los dedos en las caderas de Harry, disfrutando del modo en que su amante le acompaña y le acoge, fuerza y vibrante masculinidad, que le incitan a ser más, a darle más. Porque con aquel hombre nada es suficiente. Se besan de nuevo, el miembro del moreno estrangulado en medio del salvaje vaivén que les está conduciendo al orgasmo. Le escucha quejarse, latir y apretarle más, hasta que casi duele. No tiene que tocarle siquiera, no hubiera podido, demasiado ocupado en sostenerle contra su pecho.

Espesas oleadas les empapan, salpicándoles, mezclándose con el sudor que resbala entre ellos. Desenfrenado, sigue martirizándole, penetrando una y otra vez en su palpitante interior, hasta que el remolino le alcanza sin esperarlo. Hunde la lengua en la boca magullada de Harry mientras eyacula, sollozando por la fuerza de las convulsiones que le traspasan sin misericordia. Luces blancas destellan en los límites de su visión, mareándole hasta que lo único real es Harry, que le recibe, que le ancla con eficacia a la realidad.

Harry, _siempre será Harry._

_Cuando cruces la puerta_

_deja atrás tus dudas_

_y tus remordimientos._

_Para que pensar_

_si somos el capricho_

_de lo que sentimos._

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta al fin, después de acomodarse entre los brazos de Harry que mira cómo las luces de la calle se reflejan en el techo.

—En nada.

Sentándose, le contempla durante un rato, intentando descifrar que es lo que pasa por la mente de Harry. Esa noche está silencioso, aunque el sexo haya sido esplendoroso, eso no es nada nuevo, pues entre ellos siempre lo es. Han hecho el amor en casi todos los estados de ánimo que puede recordar, desde muertos de miedo porque no sabían si iban a volver a verse, a enfadados y llenos de ira homicida y rencor. Sin embargo, una nueva sensación poco agradable se le aposenta en la boca del estómago mientras aguarda. Tomando una almohada se acomoda en el cabecero. Sus dedos juguetean con los cabellos negros de Harry, que sigue tumbado, la sábana arremolinada en sus piernas no cubre su miembro, que, ahora en reposo, descansa en el nido de rizos morenos.

—Dilo de una vez —espeta con más frialdad de la que hubiese deseado. Mira hacia el amplio ventanal a su izquierda, la cortina color champán parcialmente descorrida le permite ver que afuera la ventisca, lejos de amainar, se ha recrudecido. Sin embargo, ellos son magos, podrían volver a sus respectivos hogares sin sufrir aquellas inclemencias.

—La he dejado, Draco… —Con un movimiento fluido se levanta de la cama. Con paso resuelto, va acercándose hasta el armario que está al lado de la entrada que comunica con el baño privado. Toma un pantalón de algodón negro y se lo pone. No cubre su pecho, ni cierra la puerta corredera de pulido cerezo. Se puede apreciar que el espacio está ocupado por las escasas pertenencias del muchacho.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que has oído, que lo he dejado… todo. —La postura de sus hombros desmiente la tranquilidad con que ha pronunciado la frase—. Que estoy harto de verte sólo cuando tú puedes inventarte una excusa para no ir a visitarla _a ella_…

—¿Esto es por Astoria…? —se exaspera y furioso aparta la colcha. Abriendo la gaveta más cercana, saca un pijama que compraron en una escapada a Escocia hace poco.

—No… no sólo es por ella —responde con calma, sin mirarle. Se sirve un nuevo trago de whisky, que bebe sin saborearlo, los ojos perdidos en la calle. Alza la mano y las cortinas se cierran, ocultando el paisaje invernal del exterior. Hasta ahora, Draco no se ha percatado de que la chimenea está encendida, calentando el amplio salón.

—Bien, porque ambos sabemos que no soy el único que mantiene una farsa, ¿o me engaño…?

Las mejillas se le enrojecen al recordar a Ginny tal y cómo la había visto esa tarde. Llorando, deseando no haberle conocido jamás. Traga con fuerza el agrio sabor que la mirada incrédula de Ron ha dejado en su garganta y que aún persiste como vitriolo. A pesar de saber que ha hecho lo correcto, duele. Joder, cómo duele.

—Te equivocas, lo he dejado todo, Draco… _todo_ —repite con suavidad—. Te quiero y estoy muerto de miedo. Porque sé que vamos a defraudar a mucha gente. Pero no puedo compartirte. Es todo o nada.

—¿Todo o nada…? —Pálido, se apoya contra la pared y le observa caminar sobre la alfombra como un león enjaulado—. ¿Todo o nada, Harry…? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me está costando recuperar una centésima parte de lo que me corresponde por derecho de nacimiento, de lo que mi padre perdió en una causa que no era la mía! ¡Sabes que mi madre cuenta con…! —Su voz se extingue al verle pararse frente a él.

—Lo sé, maldita sea… ¡lo sé, jamás me permites siquiera olvidar que esto...! —Alza los brazos, señalando el espacio a su alrededor—, ¡esto es sólo una debilidad que no puedes evitar! ¡Que sólo soy un sucio secreto para ti!

—¡No tergiverses mis motivos! ¡Jamás he hecho o dicho nada que te haga pensar que lo nuestro es algo sucio! —protesta con fiereza—. Sabes cuanto me está costando obtener un mínimo respeto para mi apellido, para mi madre, sabes lo importante que es eso para mí… sabes que eso no significa que no te ame, ¡maldita sea! Sabes que no es cierto… lo sabes.

—¿Insinúas que si todos esos a los que quieres impresionar descubren que eres mi pareja te van a respetar menos, es eso, he entendido bien? ¿De que te sirve un respeto _comprado,_ Draco? ¿Antepones tu orgullo a tu felicidad, a mí? ¡Es eso, siempre lo fue! Nunca estuviste dispuesto a ofrecerme más que las sobras —ruge a su vez, desesperado por hacerle reaccionar, por hacerle ver que sus prioridades no eran, no son, las correctas.

—¡Harry, Harry, por Morgana! ¿Por qué ahora, por qué haces esto ahora…? —ruega—. Sabes que te quiero… pero joder… soy lo único que le queda a mi madre y ella… ansía ver que no todo morirá en mi. Hemos hablado tantas veces de esto… incluso tú preferiste seguir con esa… Weasley. Ahora que has roto me pones a mi contra la pared, sin consultarme, sin mediar palabra, ¿Por qué, por qué todo tiene que ser a tu manera?

—¿Crees que no lo sé, que no te entiendo, Draco…? Pero no puedo soportarlo más, ¿puedes entenderme tú a mí? Sólo de pensar que vas a hacerle el amor… a tener hijos con ella… —Agita la cabeza con extrema lentitud, como si la idea le sofocase—. No puedo, Draco… lo siento si te he fallado, pero no soy capaz… no puedo.

Quiere odiarle, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, por Circe que lo intenta. Porque, desde que la guerra acabó, nada ha resultado fácil para él. Nada. Ha tenido que pelear muy duro por recuperar algunas de sus propiedades, recuperar cierto respeto para el apellido que la asociación de Lucius con Voldemort había enlodado. Y uno de los requisitos ha consistido en buscar una buena esposa sangre-pura, que cubra las apariencias en la cerrada sociedad llena de puritanismos y falsedades a la que pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, a la que Narcissa se ha aferrado con uñas y dientes.

Draco ha dejado muchos de sus recelos atrás, muchas de las doctrinas mamadas desde la cuna por amor a Harry, y el moreno lo sabe. Ambos empezaron aquello como un juego tortuoso de dos adolescentes que exploran juntos su sexualidad. Al principio se repitieron que era sólo una lujuria casi insana. Nunca imaginó desear a nadie como lo hacía con Harry. El odio compartido se convirtió en fuego. En un deseo incontrolable que hirvió en sus venas a fuego lento hasta esa noche en que, en medio de una de sus peleas, acabaron enredados en un beso devastador. En ese entonces sintió pánico, horror, pero, como un adicto busca su droga, alejarse de los labios del Gryffindor se convirtió en una empresa imposible. Por él Draco descubrió que era capaz de ser valiente. Por Harry cometió más de una inconfesable locura; a cambio, descubrió que era querido y aceptado de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Harry había visto su peor cara y, a pesar de eso, no le permitió alejarse de su lado. Y Draco descubrió que también era débil, que no le era posible renunciar a lo que el Gryffindor le daba.

De cara al mundo mágico son poco más que conocidos, cada uno de ellos viviendo en universos paralelos que no tienen punto alguno de conexión. De puertas para adentro, su relación ha ido convirtiéndose en algo grande, en algo que va más allá de un polvo ocasional. Se tienen de mil maneras diferentes. Han llegado a conocerse tanto que apenas necesitan hablar para comprenderse. Draco ama los silencios, esos en los que, abrazado al joven moreno que una vez consideró un enemigo, puede dejar atrás toda artificialidad para dejarse ver como la persona que es. Reconocer cuánto necesita de Harry le resulta doloroso, le paraliza de terror. Una vez, juró que en la vida iba a permitirse una debilidad semejante, pero ya le tiene bajo la piel. Es demasiado tarde. Lo sabe. Y aún así… se retuerce de pavor ante la posibilidad de dejarse llevar.

—Crees que puedes manipularme, pero no lo vas a hacer —escupe, con algo del viejo rencor vibrando de regreso entre ellos—. Crees que, porque tú has decidido, yo debo seguirte y agradecerte el gesto, ¿no es eso, Potter? Pues no es así, tú eres el jodido héroe, ¿qué crees que pensarán de mi por corromperte?

—¿Corromperme… te estás escuchando? —le grita—. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen! ¡Estoy muy cansado de tener en cuenta lo que los demás piensan! No voy a dar un paso atrás, Draco. ¡Estoy harto… harto de todo! Perdimos nuestra adolescencia obedeciendo órdenes, dejándonos manipular. Tuviste que hacer cosas terribles que nadie debería pedirle a un crío de dieciséis años. Y yo dí mi vida, ¡mi vida!, por defender a una sociedad que ahora no tiene ningún derecho a pedirme más de lo que ya le he dado. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tengo casi veinte años y ni siquiera he podido pasar una noche completa al lado de la persona a la que amo!

—Eso son sólo palabras… —niega, los labios lívidos por la tensión—, palabras… si me amases…

—Mis palabras, Draco, mi vida, mi amor… déjame compartirlos contigo… —Le mira, respirando con fuerza, la ansiedad y el dolor mezclándose con el deseo desfigurando su joven rostro—. No puedo más…

—¿Es tu última palabra, Harry… no vas a concederme…? —Se ahoga, es incapaz de respirar.

—Draco… no es que no quiera… —Hunde los hombros y, derrotado, se deja caer en el confortable sofá donde tantas veces se habían amado— .…es que no puedo.

Traga saliva, o lo intenta al menos. Su garganta está tan árida como si hubiese pasado años en el desierto, un nudo la atenaza como una garra. Tanto y tan fuerte que es un sufrimiento casi físico. Siente la pena de Harry como propia, es inevitable, sabe que es demasiado tarde para poder desligarse del dolor de su pareja. El corazón le duele, maldición, _le duele, _viendo cómo un mago tan poderoso como Harry se derrumba ante él de aquella manera, sin ambages, sin guardarse nada, sin pararse a pensar en su vulnerabilidad.

Vuelve al cuarto, porque presenciar la devastación de Harry es insoportable. Debe irse, se dice. A ciegas, convoca su varita y musita un encantamiento. Al momento su ropa acaba de nuevo en su lugar sobre su cuerpo. No se ha parado a asearse y los rastros de semen ya secos le pican en el pecho y el vientre. Debe irse, se repite. Decide que aquel ultimátum no puede ser verdad; cuando Harry se tranquilice volverán a hablar, a restablecer lo que tienen… sí, eso harán.

No puede… no puede dejarlo _todo_… recuerda el rostro frío de su padre, esas ansias por complacerle que siempre tuvo, esas que marcaron su infancia y parte de su adolescencia… hasta que llegó Harry. Hasta que comprendió que no todo era tal cual Lucius decía, hasta que decidió por si mismo. Y, sin embargo, esos viejos sentimientos enquistados enturbian ahora su ánimo. Gira con pasos apresurados, quiere, _necesita_ alejarse de aquel que le provoca una desazón con la que no es capaz de lidiar.

¿Va a cambiar su bien planeada existencia por un hombre…? Su apellido morirá con él… su modo de ver la vida… _todo_. Ya una vez permitió que trastocase cuanto encontró a su paso, ¿Volverá a hacerlo?

—¿Te vas…?

—Sí… esto no tiene sentido, Harry… —balbucea, aún sin querer enfrentarle. Porque si lo hace, si lo hace, Draco sabe que es capaz de ceder— …volveré otra noche Harry… hablaremos cuando te hayas calmado.

—No… —Una lágrima solitaria resbala por la mejilla delgada del Gryffindor, se abraza a sí mismo—. No… Draco, no estaré. Lo siento —musita. El verde esmeralda, siempre tan intenso, esa noche está desvaído por la presencia de las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Bien… —jadea. Si había creído que lo peor que le podía pasar era haber tenido a Voldemort en su casa, se equivocaba. Acaba de comprender que la mera idea de imaginar que tendrá que vivir sin Harry le llena de un doloroso estupor del que le es imposible desembarazarse. Hipa como un niño, pero no le importa, traga con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto. Es injusto que Harry le obligue a aquello, se dice, en un desesperado esfuerzo de mantenerse firme, no así, no esa noche.

Casi sin pensar, abre la puerta del_ loft_ y sale al pasillo. A trompicones, pulsa la tecla de llamada del ascensor. Sólo hay otra vivienda en la misma planta, la puerta lacada en blanco del piso de enfrente es igual a la que él acaba de cerrar a su espalda. Siente náuseas y no espera a aquel armatoste, baja a trompicones por la oscura escalera, sin considerar que ha dejado su chaqueta y abrigo arriba y que afuera diluvia. Piensa en la posibilidad de aparecerse en el _cottage_ que comparte con su madre cerca de Londres. La mera idea le revuelve aún más el estómago. No puede ver a nadie. No es capaz de pensar con claridad, mucho menos va a poder tranquilizarse para viajar sin escindirse. Se siente perdido.

La fría lluvia le empapa casi de inmediato. Se detiene, resollando sin aliento a pesar de que la noche es extremadamente gélida. Alza el rostro sin ver, rápidos picotazos acribillando su cara, su cuero cabelludo, los brazos, las manos desnudas. Alfilererazos helados que, sin embargo, no consiguen sacarle del estupor casi hipnótico que la idea de irse, y dejar a Potter, le ha provocado. Jodido Potter, _le odia tanto…_

_…Y si te quedas esta noche_

_y si te quedas qué?_

_y si te quedas qué?..._

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, la duda corrosiva minando su decisión. Si se va… no volver a estar con él en la cama, no más paseos por el Londres muggle, cogidos de la mano, no más tardes eternas abrazados en el sofá, discutiendo cualquier programa de los que Harry parece adorar de aquel aparato, la T.V. No más ojos verdes, intensos, sabios. No más recuerdos compartidos, no más abrazos, no más de la persona que mejor le conoce, no más de la complicidad sin la que ya no es capaz de vivir. No más esperanzas. Con sobresalto, recuerda el rostro exánime de su madre tal y como lo vio aquella madrugada de mayo no tan lejana. Recuerda el modo en que pasó las palmas por su cara, sollozando de alivio. La altiva Narcissa Black rebajándose a demostrar en público lo que ni en el seno de su hogar había revelado.

Hasta Harry, Draco apenas ha sabido lo que son las muestras de afecto. Por motivos diferentes, ambos han crecido sin apenas contacto físico y, si bien el Slytherin se sabe amado por sus progenitores, en la educación de un sangre-pura no hay cabida para ese tipo de demostraciones. Cada uno ha aceptado esa realidad, pero dentro del círculo que han creado se prodigan constantes roces y caricias, como si pretendiesen suplir esa carencia tocándose cuanto pueden. Harry le ha enseñado que un abrazo puede llegar a ser tan placentero como hacer el amor. Harry… _su Harry_.

Solloza, mordiéndose el puño que ni siquiera ha notado que tiene apretado contra sus labios. Las piernas parece que han dejado de servirle para algo útil, así que permanece como un demente, parado en mitad de una calle casi vacía. La lluvia resbalando por su cuerpo. Tiene tanto frío que ya no nota nada. Maldice, una y otra vez, presa de un último arrebato, porque acaba de comprender que marcharse es el equivalente a enterrarse en vida. Y él es egoísta, por Salazar, Draco no ha sobrevivido a una guerra para luego dejar ir todo lo bueno que aquella jodida vida le había dado. Las lágrimas, en franco contraste con la ventisca, se deslizan creando ardientes caminos por sus mejillas heladas. No tiene fuerzas para contenerse, está harto, _harto_ de hacerlo.

_Cobarde_… las secas palabras llenan su mente. Sólo que para él ese adjetivo ya tiene otras connotaciones. Si se va y hace aquello que esperan de él, no sólo estará destruyendo lo único real y valioso que tiene sino que estará acabando con otra persona, con Harry, y eso… Merlín, eso es intolerable. Se yergue cuan alto es y decide. Draco tiene el suficiente _valor_ para reconocer que le ama y que nada va a separarles.

Unas luces blancas le deslumbran por unos angustiantes segundos; pasan tan cerca de su cuerpo que sólo el brazo que tira de él hacia atrás de improviso le salva de ser arrollado por ese artefacto que ruge sobre el asfalto empapado. Un chirrido y un juramento, alguien gritándole obscenidades. Un portazo y la presencia de un calor reconocible que le arrastra con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? ¡No puedes estar parado en mitad de la calle, joder, te van a atropellar! ¿Has perdido el juicio? —La voz de Harry suena ronca, como si él también estuviese llorando.

No le mira, pero tampoco se deshace de la mano morena que le aprieta el antebrazo. Resuella con fuerza, el agua nublándole la visión. Gotas heladas que le provocan escalofríos. Y él. De lo único que es consciente es de que él está a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —susurra, roto por el pánico. ¿Cómo empezar a decirle todo lo que quiere contarle, cómo empezar a hacerlo siquiera?

—Pedirte perdón… —balbucea. Draco está allí, comprende lo que eso significaba y quiere gritar de felicidad. No va a perderle. Draco está allí.

Se gira ante la respuesta que no espera. Harry lleva los mismos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta gris, que se adhiere a su cuerpo, ya empapada. El cabello de ébano pegado al cráneo contrasta con el rostro cetrino, descompuesto, con el que le observa, esperando. Contempla la posibilidad de mandarle a la mierda por ser tan cretino, por forzarle a tomar una decisión, por ser _tan él_. Pero es a ese hombre al que ama, con toda su estúpida actitud heroica de la que tanto se burla y por la que, muy en el fondo, siente fascinación.

—¿Perdón…? —repite. A pesar de todo, no quiere hacer aquello de forma fácil—. Creía que habías decidido que yo era el irrazonable de la historia… como siempre.

—Por… todo… no te vayas, Draco —suplica mientras se acerca para abrazarle por la espalda, enterrando el rostro en la nuca donde mechones de cenicienta seda empapada se enroscan con languidez—. Te esperaré. Sólo… sólo prométeme que lo pensarás, que considerarás quedarte conmigo. Al menos esta noche, nunca hemos tenido una noche para nosotros, Draco.

Otro nuevo vehículo pasa cerca, dejando un rastro de agua y humo. Siente las aceleradas vaharadas del aliento de Harry en la base del cuello. El temblor del cuerpo de Harry, que le aprieta como si no tuviese pensado dejarle ir nunca. Siente un profundo malestar por el arranque de antes. Lo que el Gryffindor dijo es cierto, ni siquiera han tenido una noche. No saben lo que es amanecer enredados en una cama. Y de pronto tiene un intenso deseo de volver al lecho tibio y sentir a la persona que ama a su lado.

_…Y si te quedas esta noche_

_y si me abrazas en la cama_

_y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas_

_de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas…._

Aprieta la varita y mira a su alrededor, constatando que están solos. Con resolución, cierra los ojos regulando su respiración. Enreda los dedos de su mano libre entre las de Harry, que mantiene cruzadas sobre su vientre, meciéndose contra él. El vértigo de la aparición conjunta les hace tambalearse mientras se sueltan, ya lejos de esa calle.

El dormitorio es un horno en comparación con la frialdad del exterior, pero Draco no se detiene a calibrar el efecto que tiene aquel cambio brusco de temperatura sobre su cuerpo. Unos hechizos después están secos, aunque Harry aún tiene los labios casi azules, imagina que como él mismo. El Gryffindor tiembla sin dejar de observarle en completo silencio. Sus ojos son más enormes que nunca. Quiere abofetearse por haberle acusado de forzarle a elegir. Es un jodido idiota por no aferrarse con uñas y dientes a lo que el moreno le ofrece. Se siente imbécil, pero se promete que será la última vez que obligue a Harry a soportar uno de estos arranques.

—Ven aquí, ahora eres tú quien está helado —pide. Le desnuda con eficiencia y, sin hablar, se deshace de su propia ropa—. Vamos a la cama, Harry.

Las luces se atenúan y, con un suspiro, siente la magia ajena chisporrotear sobre su piel aterida. _Incluso su poder es amable_, piensa con un rescoldo de envidia, el amor hace tiempo que ha apagado aquel fuego. Tira de la colcha y en la penumbra se pierde en la belleza cristalina de los ojos de su… _¿novio, pareja, amante, amigo? _Con sinceridad, cree que no hay una palabra que acote lo que son, lo que sienten, lo que les une a pesar de que en apariencia han nacido para odiarse. Son tanto y han tenido tan poco. _Ya es hora de remediarlo, Draco_, se dice, aún perdido en la inmensidad de esos orbes que le devuelven su propio reflejo.

_Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto_

_a desnudarte el pensamiento_

_a ser colono de cada rincón_

_ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo._

—Draco…

—Sí, Harry… —musita. Le acerca, inspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. El corazón le late rítmico contra las costillas, con una pesada cadencia que le duele. Pulsos de sangre como plomo en sus venas. El tiempo parece perder fluidez mientras se sumerge en aquel mar de jade, en las pupilas sin fondo que se dilatan con rapidez. Por un instante, aquella negrura parece querer tragarle y Draco simplemente se rinde.

Rozar aquellos labios es tan natural como regresar al hogar. Suspira dentro de su calor, pidiendo permiso para llenarle, como si fuese la primera vez. Harry gime en deliciosa entrega, profundizando el beso. Lengua tibia que explora, manos lentas por su espalda, deslizándose hasta quedar suspendidas en las caderas. Piernas que se enredan, anudándole. Más suspiros, más calor, más lengua, más dientes, más besos. Dedos que se entierran en su carne, frenéticos por el miedo, por el ansia, por la pasión. Palabras apenas pronunciadas, súplicas, silencios.

Es una unión llena de lánguida sensualidad. Un cuerpo enterrado en el otro, moviéndose en una cadencia tan lenta que Draco quiere sollozar mientras le siente escindirle, cada estocada partiendo en dos su alma. Abre los párpados para no perder detalle de aquella vez, que considera tan especial. _Es su primera vez_… la primera noche de muchas otras a su lado, en la cama. Las pulsaciones del orgasmo laten en su vientre, enviando estremecimientos de anticipación por el resto de su cuerpo. Inconsciente de que rodea a su compañero con piernas y brazos, grita dejándose llevar, suplicándole con su beso que le siga en el goce, y Harry obedece, empapándole con su esperma, mordiendo su cuello con tanta fuerza que sabe que sangrará. Pero incluso el dolor es deseado y bien recibido. Las manos morenas se hunden en sus nalgas, incitándole a acompañar a aquella pelvis que aún corcoveaba arrancándole estertores al clímax que muere con lentitud, regalándoles una exquisita paz.

Pesados, ahítos, ríen, al fin libres de la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera intentan separarse un ápice, tan juntos que es como si estuviesen sellados. Perezosas caricias, besos jugosos, promesas en el oído.

—Te quiero, Draco. —Esconde el rostro en su cuello, descansando la cabeza en el hombro pálido.

—Yo también a tí —responde a media voz, peinando con suavidad los mechones negros—. Y gracias… por hacerme reaccionar…

—Todo va salir bien, ya verás… —susurra, apretándole.

El vello del pecho de Harry cosquillea en su vientre mientras se acomodan. Draco cierra los ojos. Afuera llueve, la ciudad, el mundo, siguen ajenos a la tormenta que se ha desarrollado entre aquellas paredes. Aún quedan muchos lazos que romper, muchas palabras que pronunciar, piensa vagando ya en ese estado de duermevela en el que se sume satisfecho. La respiración de su amante, pareja y lenta, le dice que éste ya duerme. Sonríe, inspirando con fuerza. Sí, aún hay mucho que resolver, pero van a hacerlo. Como debe ser. Como va a ser de aquí en adelante. Dentro de unas pocas horas vendrá otro día. Casi no puede esperar para que llegue. Porque esa será la primera de muchas mañanas en las que amanecerán juntos.

_Sé que quiero que seas_

_Lo primero que veas cuando abra mis ojos..._

_nox..._


End file.
